


Doubles

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-tongued!Sollux giving Karkat a blowjob. Simple as that. For the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt: I have this incredible urge to see two-tongued!Sollux giving Karkat a blowjob.
> 
> Guys, I have no idea why I make the trolls have such long, serpentine tongues. I don't even know.


End file.
